Computer and network performance analysis systems enable users to view performance information in graphical representations. Such systems may be used to analyze performance of a single computer, a small network, or large enterprise networks spanning a campus or over several geographic regions. In some instances, information technology (IT) management solutions collect large amounts of data across hundreds and thousands of servers and applications in complex IT environments. The collected data can be stored for subsequent retrieval and analysis by IT personnel. Traditional performance analysis systems may be used to view different performance metrics in isolation. That is, at any instance in time, such systems can display to an end user a single graphic representation of a corresponding single metric.